Dragon Age: Undercharged
by Unknown Apostate
Summary: Cole Macgrath, the Electric Man, gets thrown into the world of Thedas after the RFI is used. And the worst threat to him isn't the Templars, Blood Mages, or insane people, but the lingering doubt that eats him away, Did the RFI actually work? Was the Plague cured? Is Zeke alive? Rated M, just because...
1. Prologue: A New Life

Dragon Age: Undercharged

Prologue: Another Life

Cole felt his life draining away as he charged the RFI, Kuo and The Beast were groaning in agony as the machine took its effect. The blast finally happened, all the conduits across the globe, realized or not, dropped dead, and all the humans afflicted by the plague were cured. All this happened before Cole fell to the ground. The moment Cole hit the ground, a bolt of lightning struck his body, and in that second, he disappeared.

On the edge of a small town called Lothering, there was a red-haired lady outside, reveling in the moonlight, she wore nothing more than a robe given to the Sisters of the Chantry, and a hidden dagger under it. And, in a matter of a few seconds, a bolt of lightning stuck an area no more than forty steps from her. The woman looked up, there were no clouds for miles. And when her gaze returned to the area struck, she gasped, a man laid face-down on the ground. Approaching cautiously, she moved toward the man, who had sparks of electricity bouncing from him to the ground and back. Thinking he was dead, she jumped out of shock when she saw him cough.

"Hello?" She asked gently, yet she received no response. When she tried to shake him, she got a jolt instead.

"What have you found?" the red-haired nearly screamed when she heard and felt someone inches from her.

"Marian…" She breathed.

"I finally managed to scare the sneaky Leliana." She smiled. "Who's he?"

"I don't know. He appeared after the lightning bolt left."

Marian giggled in response. "Out of nowhere?"

"Marian."

"All right." She put on her serious face, "so is he a Mage?" Leliana grabbed the others hand and put it near the man's body, where she got shocked. "What'd you do that for?"

"For startling me." She smiled.

The man groaned and mumbled something about Zeke. "Hello-ooo?" Marian called. The man still didn't respond. Marian poked his side, no jolt shocked her, and he rolled over. "Wake up!"

"It can wait a few minutes, Zeke." He mumbled before shifting sides, facing her.

"I'm not Zeke, now get your ass up!"

"Don't provoke him!" The Lay-sister said.

"I'm surprised he is _still _sleeping." She said after she poked him in the ribcage. "Hello-ooo?" She tried again.

The man slowly opened his eyes, ready to give Zeke, Nix, or whoever it is disturbing him a jolt, instead he saw a woman, that he never saw before. with a goofy smile. "Where am I?" He stopped to think. "And who are you two?" He said as he got up, almost falling as he did.

Marian laughed at his state, "Drank too much, didn't you?" The man looked at her for a moment, but stopped when memories were rushing in from what happened with the Beast, and the RFI, and he immediately looked around him. "And now he remembers."

"Are you okay?" Leliana asked.

The man stopped looking at his surrounding, and took a moment to pinch himself. "I am… alive?"

Marian let out a rich laugh, "Yes… you are." She managed to say after some time.

The man didn't see this as a joke, and within a moment he had Marian by the shirt and hurt in his eyes, "Where am I? Where's Zeke? Kuo? The RFI? THE BEAST?"

And before he could blink, a dagger was at his neck, "Calm… down." The Sister ordered. "let her go."

Taking a breath, he let Marian go and Leliana sheathed her dagger. "Ser." The Sister started, "You are in Lothering, and I have not heard of the other people you spoke of."

"Lothering…" he echoed, and mentally decided that the Beast must be history, and the RFI worked, but why was he still alive? He saw another detail that startled him, "Where are all the power lines?"

"Power… line?" Marian asked.

"Thin wires that hold electrical currents."

"Never heard of that." Leliana said.

"The only place electricity comes from are mages." Marian added.

"Mages…" He started and showed an amused smile, "You mean magicians?"

"Yeah, sure," Marian said slowly, while summoning a bolt of lightning on her hand, "They are called Mages." And she snuffed the magic out.

"Of course," He sarcastically retorted and let his arm flow with electricity, "And we are Conduits."

"Cute name, but everyone else will still call you a Mage."

"Magic doesn't exist."

Marian let out another laugh. "Ser, Magic does exist." Leliana spoke.

"Then… then how do you think you can summon lightning?" Marian finally asked.

"I have the Conduit genes, and they are activated, so I can shoot and drain electricity."

Marian finally paused. "Drain? So if a bolt of lightning struck you right now, it wouldn't do a thing to you?"

"It wouldn't harm me, no."

"You're being serious?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "Stay right there." She said while stepping back a few inches.

"Marian, don't, the Templars will probably detect your spell."

"It's just going to be a small bolt. Ready?"

"Yeah." He responded and prepped his body. The woman shot a bolt at him, and he absorbed it, a few minor wounds healing instantly.

"Ohhhh, I have to introduce you to my dad! He's going to shit his pants when he sees this!"

"Marian!"

"What? Oh."

"Now that that is out of the way, what country is Lothering in?

"Fereldan."

"Which is in?"

"Thedas."

"Which is…"

"Thedas is as large as you can get."

"So… this isn't near the United States?"

Marian tried hard to retain another laugh.

"We haven't heard of that place."

"Am I even on Earth?"

Marian laughed, "Your standing on earth right now!"

"I mean the planet Earth!"

"Nope... haven't heard of that place, are there more like you there? You know, insane?"

He sighed, "What's your name, ser?" Leliana asked.

"Cole Macgrath." He said while rubbing his temples, "Yours?"

"I am Leliana, and this goofball is Marian."

"I'm not a goofball!" She said in a dramatic tone.

"It will be dawn soon, Cole, do you have a place to sleep?" The red-head asked.

"No."

"I'm not sure if the Chantry has a spare bed…"

"Good, then he can swing by my place! Or my parents' place, rather."

"And your parents will be fine with that?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry about it until morning."

"Are you sure Marian?" Leliana asked.

"Oh don't worry, I can sneak him in, now go to sleep." She smiled as she grabbed Cole's hand and lead him towards her house. "You can climb, right?" She asked as she neared her house. "We're going to the middle window of the second floor." She pointed towards said window, and began climbing on top of the porch and opened her window.

He nodded, and got to her with ease. Marian put a finger to his mouth and got into her room, and she pulled a worn mattress from under her bed. Cole laid on it, and it was the worst thing he ever laid on. But before he could complain, she whispered, "Good night."

* * *

**A/N: **All right, a new story! By the way, this chapter and maybe the next one takes place before the battle of Ostagar. Afterwards... I don't know, He will join Hawke in her adventures. Hope you all will enjoy this one, see ya!


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise?

Chapter 1: Surprise…?

Cole's night went smooth, mostly. While he didn't wake the house up with his dreams, his dreams were doing a number on him. Cole was in New Marais, but it wasn't, the buildings and people were there, but the place felt… abandoned.

"Found you!" A cheery voice said, when he turned around, it was Marian. "At least I think, this is the crazy guy, right?"

"Why would I dream about you?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Then she looked at the city, "What's this place?"

"New Marais."

"Where you were born?"

"Nah, born in Empire City, hundreds of miles from here."

"Then why is this place important to you?"

He looked at her, "What makes you think it's important?"

The smile returned, "Because this is your area of the Fade, and the spirits and demons shape things from your memory, usually important things."

"Spirits…?" He echoed. "And demons?"

Instead of the laugh he expected, her face turned serious, "You don't enter the Fade where you're from?"

"I just, dreamed, nothing like this happened." He paused, "Why is it so serious?"

She turned to the city, "All of these buildings and people… they are a work of a demon. Demons embody a fault of man, like Pride, Desire, or Rage. And they made this… city as nothing more than an elaborate trap. If you were to fall prey to a demon, they won't kill you, but rather they possess you, using your abilities to harm others."

"Damn." Was all he said.

"So you have no experience encountering a demon?"

The Demon of Empire City echoed in his head, "No, I haven't."

She looked at him for a moment and said, "With all due respect, it would be everybody's best interest if you stayed with me and learn how to protect yourself."

"Of course. I'm stuck on this planet anyway, might as well adapt."

"Good."

Cole felt a 'tug' on his mind. "What was that?"

"It means you are going to wake up soon," and her smiled returned, "be prepared to hear yelling." The dream faded and Cole saw the ceiling he was under last night… and he immediately felt the terrible mattress.

"How do you sleep on this?" He stood up and popped his back.

"You'll get used to it." Marian replied. She looked at the door just as an elder woman walked in. "Morning Mom."

"Hello," She said with a soft voice, then took notice of the man, "And who did you steal this time?"

"Leandra, this is Cole. Cole, this is Leandra."

"Good to meet you, Cole, If you're staying, I hope Marian told you about the daily chores?"

"Chores?" What a strange word for him.

"Don't scare him off!" Marian smiled.

"You should get ready, Malcolm will call for you soon." Leandra then left the room.

"So, chores, huh?"

"There will probably less than usual. I'm sure my dad will consider your problem a higher priority."

"My problem?"

"Protecting yourself from a demon."

"It's really that serious?"

"Most definitely." She put her smile back on, "Come on, my dad's probably waiting."

Cole and Marian went out the house and near the stables, where Malcolm was already hard at work. "I was wondering when you get out here." He said without even turning around, "Leandra said we had a visitor." And he turned to look at Cole and gave him a quick look-over, "You aren't like the others." He said. "I can see it in your eyes. You have a strength that I haven't seen in a while." He held out his hand, "Malcolm Hawke."

Cole shook the hand, "Cole Macgrath."

"New around here?"

"Just dropped in."

"Ever worked at a farm?"

"Nope."

"Dad." Marian interrupted, "He's going to need some help before we start." She looked around her, "Mage help."

"You're a mage? I can't detect a single ounce of mana on you."

"I'm special." Cole started, "Where I come from, I am called a Conduit. We don't use mana."

"All right." He said, "You seem like a man of your word, but what do you need help with?"

"Back where I lived, I just slept, but here, Marian calls it the Fade, and that I'm in danger to a demon."

"You don't have the Fade where you are from?"

"I'm from a different planet."

"Interesting…" He paused, "But yes, we need to work on your defenses, Marian you know what to do, I'll teach Cole, best to start off with the basics."

Marian's jaw opened, "But don't you need me to help you?"

He chuckled, "I know what you're playing at, my little girl, but I can handle it."

Marian stood there while the two left, she was thinking how did her father know what she was trying to do. She sighed and began moving hay bales, heavy, hay bales and other farm duties.

Malcolm lead Cole some distance from the village and near the start of the forest. "Why so far away?"

"I will be honest with you, Mages are feared here, the common people would have them locked in a tower for their whole lives."

"Just because of the demons?"

"That and more. The magic we control also reacts to emotion, think of it like getting angry and saying things you shouldn't, but for mages, those things we regret saying are fire balls and lightning strikes." He paused, "You called yourself a Conduit?" He asked as he sat on a tree stump. "What defines a Conduit?"

Cole leaned on a tree, "A special set of genes. Not everybody is born with them, but those who are could probably go there whole life without knowing."

"Why is that?"

A lump formed in Cole's throat, "In order for the genes to activate, the person has to get caught in a Ray Sphere blast."

"…Ray Sphere blast…?"

"The blast isn't good," He looked away, "Somebody knew about my genes and pre-planned the process, the Ray Sphere detonated inside a city, killing thousands."

"That is a price of a Conduit!?"

Cole nodded. "What about you, what do Mages have to do to get their powers?"

"We are born with them, a child can show the use of magic even before they learn to talk."

"Wait, but you said the common people would have mages locked inside that tower, what about the children?"

"The moment a person shows magical talents, is when they are taken to the Circle, unable to visit or be visited."

"That's just wrong."

"It may be, but it is also the way of life for the Andrastians."

"Andra… what?"

"The main religion for humans. But come, we should start on your training."

Cole didn't move for a moment, "For humans… there are other races?"

"Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Kossith."

"Let's get started on the training, then." He said while shaking his head, because he took in enough information for right now.

* * *

**About Cole:** A few things I will mention, He is in his 'neutral' attire from the start of inFamous 2, he isn't aligned to hero or villain. This will be mentioned later, but Cole hasn't been on a pure Good or pure Evil route. I know I didn't include the Amp, and he will get a different weapon later to replace that.

**A/N: **The first few chapters are always the fastest, for me anyway. I had to make Cole to where he could 'live' in the Fade and face the demons, because it will impact him greatly later. The start of the next chapter will skip to Dragon Age 2's beginning. And that's it, Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Preparing

Chapter 2: Preparing

Cole did the daily chores without a sweat, thanks to his extra strength just for being a Conduit. Yet he struggled with the various things Malcolm had him to do for reinforcing himself against demons, Cole was honestly expecting a battle of some sort. Yet Malcolm had him meditating.

"Ease your mind." Malcolm said in a calm voice.

Cole took a deep breath and attempted to do as he said. A few moments passed and the thought of the second Ray Sphere disrupted his thoughts. But before Malcolm spoke, he asked, "Have you ever done something, terrible?"

"You have something to say…" He stated, "Anyway, it depends on what you think is terrible. For most people here, just living outside the Circle is terrible."

"Could I, tell you something, that you would keep a secret?" For some reason, Cole had a hard time just asking that.

"You've done my family good," The father Hawke said, "I will."

Another breath, "Back in Empire City, a NSA agent and I were tracking down a second Ray Sphere, after disrupting some interference, we found it." Cole sat down. "Shortly before this, the man who planned the first Ray Sphere, Kessler, had my girlfriend, Trish, dangled from a rooftop, with six doctors dangled from another. He told me to choose. I feel like I regret it, but I went to save the doctors. Yet, I noticed that Trish was still on the rooftop. I rushed up the building, and moments before reaching the top, Kessler cut the rope." He paused, "I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but that height it didn't seem to help much. I managed to give her life, if only for mere moments. She told me how proud she was of me, that I used my powers for good. She died soon after."

Malcolm nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. And you mentioned a Ray Sphere at the beginning?"

"After Trish died… a part of me went with her, and when I finally got to the Ray Sphere. I gave in, I actually thought that I could protect from events like that ever happening again." A long pause, "I activated the Ray Sphere."

"You are fortunate that you didn't do a similar thing here." He spoke in a stern tone, "That Ray Sphere is like a demon, if this was true, you would already have been lost. I know that wasn't easy to say, but it should give you that much more determination to shield yourself." He looked at the sky, "Come, it is supper time."  
_

"Aren't you hungry, Cole?" Leandra asked after she saw what little of a portion he got.

"I don't eat much."

"He did twice the amount of work in half the time compared to me, and he is having a meal that would stuff a toddler!" Marian said, who had a generous amount on her plate.

"It kinda comes with being a Conduit. This is going to sound weird, but the electricity in me keeps me 'fed'."

"Maker knows Marian could use something like that." Bethany spoke, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't eat _that _much." She looked at Cole after supper was almost over, "Isn't that like, your fifth glass of water?"

"This happens every time I'm in an area without power, I get 'thirsty', I feel like I can drink all the water in the world, but it won't get quenched until I'm in an area with generators and power lines."

"He's going to drink us dry!" Marian exclaimed with drama. Before anyone else spoke, someone was knocked on the door. A brief awkward moment passed with the family looking at each other, before Malcolm got up from his seat and went to the front door.

"Hello?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Is this the Hawke residence?" A woman in leather armor asked.

"Yes, and might I know who is asking?"

"Solona."

Malcolm's face softened for a moment, "Solona? Is that really you?"

"Malcolm, did I hear you right?" Leandra asked when approaching the door, "Maker! Solona! It is you!" The mother Hawke hugged her, "But, why are you here?"

A grim smile, "A short visit with good and bad news."

"Then come in, you look tired." The Amell nodded, walked into the living room, and sat on a chair. "Marian, Bethany, Cole, come in here, it's Solona."

"Cole?" Solona asked.

"He's a visitor who is staying with us for a while."

"And you trust him?" She was skeptical.

"He is unique," Malcolm supported, "Trust me."

"Cousin!" Bethany exclaimed as she went to hug her.

"Hello, Bethany."

"Look who made it out of the Circle!"

"Hello to you too, Marian." Solona looked at a man walking in, "And you must be Cole?"

"Yea."

"Why are you here?" Malcolm asked.

"Good news first." Solona said, "I've been recruited into the Grey Wardens."

"Congratulations!" Marian said. "So that means you aren't part of the Circle?"

Her face turned serious, "Sit cousin." The family was slightly startled. "The bad news outweighs the good."

"Really?"

"The king is dead." She seemed angry about it, "Loghain quit the battle when the other Grey Warden, Alistair, and I lit the signal fire." The room was quiet. "Ostagar has been overrun by Darkspawn."

"Ostagar!? Carver was sent there with the army!" Leandra said.

"I did not see him, and as far as I know, Alistair and I were the only ones who escaped."

"Carver…" Leandra bowed her head.

"But you can't stay here and mourn." She continued, "The Darkspawn are heading north, and Lothering will be the first to get hit by the horde."

"…Maker help us…"

"Where are we going to go, mother?" Bethany asked.

For a moment, Leandra was quite, "Kirkwall, we can go to Kirkwall."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Malcolm asked, "The Templar count is far higher there."

"We still have an estate, somewhere to live."

"How long do you think we have?" Malcolm looked at Solona.

"Several days at the most."

"What are you going to do, cousin?" Marian asked.

"I have an army to gather, and an Archdemon to kill."

"By yourself!?"

"All I have right now, is Alistair, and two others, and I'm praying that the treaties will work." She looked out the window, "I should get going, I'm starting at the break of dawn. Goodbye."

"Take care." Leandra said.

"You as well." And with that, she left the house.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, Dragon Age 2 begins the next chapter. Cole's weapon will show after the one year of servitude. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the favs/follows. See y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Burning Flesh

Chapter 3: Burning Flesh

Cole was in the Fade again, it made him uneasy, but he could deal with it now. He was currently on one of the buildings in the dream version of New Marais. Rather, he was in the 'fun' version of New Marais, before Betrand's Militia and the Flood tore the city apart. The demons that made this area really went deep into his memories, and he ignored the 'people' occupying the streets. But it would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy climbing these buildings. The power lines didn't work, though, but that didn't bother him much. His reserve of electricity felt like it was regenerating, and after shooting a few bolts, it was true. He wouldn't question it, since it would allow him to free-fall from a building and use his Lightning Tether without worrying about his energy.

"Cole! Get your ass down here!" The familiar voice of Marian shouted from the streets, she sounded really tired, and sweat was all over her face.

The Conduit complied and leaped from the perch he was on, easily able to absorb the damage from the fall. He smirked when he saw her panting from exhaustion. "Decided to run the marathon?"

"Yes, very funny." She said, but smiled anyway. "You always did this?"

"Climbing? Yeah, most of my experience came from here."

"This place looks like the same place from yesterday."

His face turned a little stern, "It is, before a flood wiped out an entire section of the city and a madman had his 'militia' take over."

She nodded and looked around the area, "Those are the 'power lines'?" She asked while pointing towards the wire connecting at various points.

"Yes. But they don't work." He chuckled, "The demons can't figure it out, it seems."

"How do they work?"

"Hey, I didn't go to school for that. I just know that when I step on them, I can grind on them."

"Grind?"

"You don't know what grinding is?"

"Yes!" She faked being insulted. "You are a weird man."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Everything okay?" She asked when she saw him just staring into the distance.

"Yeah…" He said quietly.

"Do you miss this place?"

As if taking the time to debate it, he paused, "Yeah…" Marian could hear some doubt, though.

"Cheer up!" She said while poking him on his side. When that failed, she conjured a wooden stick and poked him a little harder.

"How did you do that?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Willpower…" She said with a smile. "Only in the Fade, though."

"So you just thought about it, and it came here?"

"In simple terms, that's correct."

"Then, maybe I could…" He began imagining the weapon he lost during the battle with the Beast. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a familiar object in his left hand's grip. "Well, damn, it did work." He saw Marian move her hand to touch the Amp. "Unless you want to get shocked by thousands of volts, you would keep that hand to yourself."

She pouted, "You don't share much, do you." She smiled again, "What is it, anyway?"

He then held it in both hands, and let his electricity surge through it, causing it to lengthen and the energy to literally bounce all over the weapon. "It's the Amp, Zeke helped me make it before we got into New Marias."

"Did you lose it? Because I didn't see anything like that near you."

"Probably." The 'pull' was felt, and Cole was yanked out of the Fade, and was awake once more. He looked out the window, it was not even dawn yet. "Why did I wake…" He felt something… wrong in the air, it was sinister, it felt like death was coming.

"Why'd you have to go and wake up?" Marian asked in a drowsy manner, and all she saw was an open window, "Cole?" She looked out the window to see Cole making his way to the top of the roof. "What are you doing up there!?"

Cole simply pointed towards the southern end of the village, where several thousand glowing eyes were in the distance. The energy they gave off was… evil, pure evil.

Before Cole could even ask, Marian was going through the house, waking her sister and parents. "Darkspawn!" She yelled a single time.

In no more than ten minutes, the entire Hawke family was out of the house, with the Darkspawn Horde far, but in view.

Hours has passed and the Hawkes and Cole were on rocky terrain, the darkspawn horde was quite a distance away, but there were scouts and others still that plagued spots along the area.

Leandra fell to her knees in exhaustion, "Mother! Leandra!" Her family called out. A pair of Darkspawn began to close in, one died to Bethany's Fireball, the other to Marian's Winter Grasp.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm asked as he channeled some of his magic into energy for his wife.

"Yes, I think so."

"Cousin Amell said it _should _have been days until they arrive." Marian said.

"We have to keep moving." Bethany spoke.

"We're clear right now." Cole said as they began moving forward.

"How do you know?" Marian asked.

"Short version, I can detect energy from anything living." Sometime along the path, the group met about a dozen Darkspawn, and their attention was focused on two humans. After some well-placed lightning bolts and fire balls, the Darkspawn were nothing more than charred corpses.

The man in Templar armor, who had a gash on his side that pierced his armor, rose, "Apostates! Keep your distance."

"Wesley…" The woman sighed.

"These Magi are outside the Circle, they would…"

"Dear they saved us, the Maker understands."

He paused, "Of course."

"I am Aveline Vallen, and this is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're away from the horde."

"Understood, but know that my eyes are watching you, Templar." Marian said.

"An agreement that is implied." He replied.

"For now we move with you, the north is cut off, we barely survived the main horde."

"But to the south is the Wilds!" Bethany said.

"I'm not going to run headfirst into an entire army, we are going south." Marian said.

Yet, they didn't get that far before the Darkspawn were on them again. They were on a large circle platform, with the evil creatures coming from all directions, it was an ambush! Aveline was grabbing the attention of a rather large group, five at the least. The Hawkes were burning, freezing, and shocking all the other darkspawn. Cole made a few of his Precision shots on the Darkspawn that had Aveline's left and right flanks, the armor they wore not helping them, as the metal conducted electricity. Another wave quickly came, more than the last. Cole threw a grenade that had electricity arcing out in a small radius near it, causing all the Darkspawn to become immobile. It wiped out at least six when it exploded.

At least three of the monsters were alive when another wave came, and the ground shook as a colossal Darkspawn was charging into the group. The speed of the creature defied the massive weight it shown. And before Cole could even react, he was backhanded by that thing, sending him sliding across the rocks.

"Father!" He heard Marian scream, and what he saw when he got up disgusted him. The large Darkspawn was slamming Malcolm into the ground again and again. But before he even had a lightning bolt ready, Marian slammed the creature with a massive force spell, the thing dropped Malcolm instantly, and turned its sights on the mage.

And now that the ogre wasn't holding anyone, Cole let a pack of Hellfire Rockets loose. The rockets melted the beasts flesh on contact, and exploding inside. After the ogre fell to the ground dead, the rest of the Darkspawn seemed hesitant. After a few moments, the unholy beasts decided to attack, only for everyone to pause when a deafening screech shook the area. On the mountain top, a dragon let its wings spread and flew into the area, roasting the Darkspawn with an intense heat. Another fly-by and it picked up two Darkspawn, letting one fall from a bone-breaking height. The dragon then landed on the far side, which it then took another shape. The dragon glowed and an old woman was walking casually through the fire, the flames never harming her. She let the already dead Darkspawn fall into a patch of flames.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked, "Usually we never get visitors to the Wilds, but now they seem to arrive in hordes." She chuckled at her own joke.

"Can you help us?" Marian asked.

"Help you? I came here because I saw the most curious sight." She pointed at the giant's corpse, "A mighty ogre, vanquished," she paused, "but now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe, is that not enough?"

"Safe, for now, but we still need to get to Kirkwall." Bethany said.

"Kirkwall? My, that is quite the voyage. Your king will not miss you, hm?"

"He is dead." Marian noted.

She nodded, "Hurtled into chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you." She paused, "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." She looked at the group, "It appears fortune smiles on us both today, I may be able to help you yet."

"Just like that?"

"Should we even trust her, we don't know who she is." Bethany commented.

"I know what she is, the Witch of the Wilds." Aveline spoke out.

"Some call me that, also Flemeth, _Asha'bellanar_, 'an old hag who talks too much'. Does it matter? I offer you this, I will assure your safety until Kirkwall, in exchange that you deliver this amulet to a clan of Dalish Elves near Kirkwall. Do as the Keeper asks, and any debt between us is paid in full."

Marian looked at the group, who gave silent nods in return, "Deal."

"Yet before we leave, there is another matter." The witch said as she and Hawke walked towards Wesley and Aveline. "His life is hanging by a thread."

"No!" Aveline rejected.

"What happened to your man, is in his blood already."

"You lie!"

"She's right, I can feel it, from all that Darkspawn blood."

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" Cole spoke, as he walked closer.

"The corruption." Was all he said.

"Is there any way we can help him?"

"The only cure I know of, is to become a Grey Warden."

"And they all died at Ostagar." Aveline said.

"Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach."

"Aveline…" Wesley started.

"I can't, you can't ask me to do this."

"Please, the corruption is a slow, painful death…"

"It would be more merciful to kill him now, Aveline." Cole said.

She glared at him, but nodded anyway. "Be strong, my love." He said as he gave Aveline a dagger. Aveline ended his life.

When she stood up, the Witch said, "Without an end, there can be no peace." She began walking, "It gets no easier, your troubles have only just begun."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, Kirkwall is coming up. And yeah, I had to change the death scene for Malcolm. Carver is gone, and the Wiki said Malcolm died either a few years before the Blight, or during the Blight, and you saw which one I chose. The only thing I can say is, Cole will be tired when the group reaches Kirkwall, go and guess why! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Water and a Boat of Worries

Chapter 4: Water and a Boat of Worries

The trip to Gwaren was uneventful and most conversations only lasted several minutes. Even Hawke was silent, there were no sarcastic phrases or quips coming from the eldest. Nearly a day went by until they made it to the town. Flemeth left when they reached the outskirts, and now they needed to get a ship to get to Kirkwall.

Marian led the group to the docks, where there were many others wanting to board the ships, all of them were Fereldans, and all were fleeing the Darkspawn. Thankfully, Marian learned some 'persuading' techniques from both her father and a certain red-headed lay sister. She managed to reduce the price they had to pay and get to the next ship, which was to leave soon. She also noticed Cole's behavior had changed the moment they got on the ship, he was wary, and constantly responded to the boat rocking back and forth.

A few hours into the trip, and Marian decided to ask Cole what was wrong with him, "Scared of water?" The two were on the deck.

"Scared? No."

"Then why are you so… cautious?"

"If this boat decides to flip, I'll die." He let off a very small spark, "Water doesn't go well with my powers."

"Well, that sucks…" She paused, "Wait, you were _drinking _water back at the house."

"I never figured that part out, either. If it touches my skin, it hurts. If I drink it, it just 'tickles' my insides."

"Prepare for docking!" The navigator announced.

"Well, it sure does look inviting." Hawke said as she looked over the statues 'guarding' the entrance.

Hawke and the group were the last ones to exist the ship. They could _feel _the desperation coming off the people trying to get into the city. "They're not letting anyone into the city." Aveline spoke as she pointed to a group of people being kept out by a few guards.

"We came all this way…" Leandra said.

"We're getting into the city, one way or another." Marian walked forward with confidence.

"Woah woah, bullying your way won't get you into Kirkwall any faster!" The middle guard spoke.

"But you do intend to let us in?"

"Hah, we have enough of poor of our own in the Free Marches, we don't need you Fereldans crowding what little space we have left."

"Is there someone I can talk to?"

He sighed, "It's the same thing every time, if you want in, go talk to my superior in the courtyard, I'm just here to keep you refugees from climbing the walls."

The courtyard was also populated, refugees were sitting along the walls, and all of them couldn't get into the city. The place was overpopulated, Cole thought, much like the cemetery… he stopped his thoughts there. But his mind brought the question anyway, did the RFI work? Him being alive would mean it didn't, the Beast was still on his rampage, and the people were dying…

"Cole!" Marian called him out. She was standing in the center of the courtyard, motioning him to follow. She also flashed him a concerned look, she probably saw his brief look of worry. "Are you okay?" She asked when he neared.

"Yea, let's get moving." He knew that was a lie, and he was sure she did too. But she didn't question it and went to a red-head guardsman, currently in an argument with another group.

"Let us through you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit any longer!"

"Then get back on your ship and leave." The guard responded in a calm manner, "We have no more room for refugees."

"Surely you have some extra room for the pretty people?" Marian smiled as she approached.

"I find keeping my neck away from Knight Commander Meredith's blade far more attracting than any of you." He then addressed both groups, "We have no more room, been out for months, you are too late. We will get you ships and take you home, eventually…"

"But we have family here!" Bethany spoke up.

"I've heard claims like that a thousand times, trust me."

"His name is Gamlem Amell, he has an estate here…"

"Gamlem? I know him…"

"He's a nobleman here in the city."

"Nobleman? The only Gamlem I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together." He paused. "Look I'll bring him to you and…"

"What!? You're gonna let them through?" Another of the group spoke.

"I didn't say anything about…!"

"We've been here for three days! They just got here!"

"That's it! We're carving our way in there! Men!"

Cole couldn't believe that a group of four drew their weapons, when there must be several dozen guards here, but they did. Marian assisted, though all she did was whack them with her staff. So powers weren't allowed. And he did what the others thought ludicrous, he ran up and began punching one of them. Thankfully, being a Conduit gave him extra physical strength, and he did add just enough electricity so they would stagger. The man he was fighting fell unconscious, and he decided to use his sword, which responded violently to his electricity, the metal blade overheated from the currents Cole 'naturally' produced, and it melted almost instantly. The moment made him chuckle, so he had to _punch_ everything here while in the city. It was Empire City all over again. But at least he could use his powers back there, well he could here, but the only way he could recharge was hours of sleep or getting some jolts from Hawke.

By the time he finished off an archer hiding in the shadows, the battle was over. Marian shot him a curious look, and flashed her gaze to the hilt from the sword he melted.

"I must thank you, things are getting out of hand here…"

"Captain! Is everything all right?" The guard from the front came running in.

"It is, no thanks to you, where is everyone? I want this kept under control." He nodded and left, "Again thank you. But listen, I can't get you into the city, though I can try and get Gamlem to come here."

The captain left the group alone, who then walked over to a nearby set of stairs. "So, that trick you did?" Marian asked Cole when they settled.

"What trick?" Bethany asked.

"You didn't see it? The moment Cole picked up that sword, it began _melting,_ only the hilt was left!"

"This isn't the best place to discuss this, Hawke." Aveline said.

"It just happened. But it does leave me with a question."

"What?"

"Am I going to have to punch everything while I am here?"

Marian's laughed, "Oh, that would be a sight to see."

"We should get him a weapon, jokes aside." Bethany said. "Fists will only get him so far."

"It's going to need a lot of resist runes on it, which will cost a lot of gold."

"When we get to the estate, we could get him one." Leandra suggested. "For at least some form of payment for you helping us."

"Payment? No, I helped because it was right."

"Because it was right? Did you have a costume back where you came from? What was your superhero name?" Marian tried not to laugh.

"Yea, ha-ha." He replied sarcastically.

"Did you have a sidekick? Maybe a girlfriend?"

His attitude shifted instantly, and the atmosphere felt dark, "My 'sidekick' is probably dead to the thing I tried to stop, and my girlfriend died in my hands."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Marian began apologizing immediately.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He said quietly, yet his tone suggested it wasn't okay. The group was quiet after that, everyone not wanting to break the silence, until Cole said, "I'm going to walk around." He left before receiving any responses. He was going to think.

He walked to a more secluded spot of the place, and climbed his way to the top. At the top, he leaned against a pillar that kept him out of sight from those behind, and the height itself would let him go unseen by those below. His mind was swimming in thoughts, question, and doubts. The RFI would cure the plague, saving millions, but killing the Conduits. Was setting the RFI off the wrong choice? If it didn't kill him, then the Beast was surely alive. And even if it _did _cure the plague, no-one could stop the Beast from using his powers to activate the dormant Conduits, and killing all those who didn't have the gene. John's technique worked, he saw it himself, but he chose the RFI anyway, and now the Beast would have his way. He had failed what he prepared for, Kessler came back to the past for nothing. Even with his future-self accelerating events, he _still _failed. Cole slid down to sit, head in his hands. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still here, I wouldn't abandon y'all. But the newest member of my electronic family is here. I've obtained my Ps4 and went though inFamous SS and FL. Back to the story: Cole will receive his weapon (the weapon will be for slicing hint hint) soon, it will definitely come before the Deep Roads expedition, because that money has to come from somewhere!

And any of those who are also reading Side Effects. Said story will be on pause for a while, an idea came up and now I got to redo a lot of the events coming up. So while that is happening, I'll be 'doodling' on another story while I get Side Effects straightened out. Thanks for following! My heart skipped when I saw emails alerting me that I have some more followers!


	6. Chapter 5: Mercenarism

Chapter 5: Mercenarism

Cole woke up to the sun shining on him. He got up and stretched, feeling the sores from sleeping huddled against a wall. After making sure no-one was on the bottom, he made his way back down the building, and he went back into the courtyard, where the Hawkes and Aveline were on the stairs, talking about something.

"Look who's off their perch!" Marian greeted when he approached.

Bethany walked over to him and casted magic in the least noticeable way possible. "What?" Cole asked.

"I was making sure you were okay…"

"Why?"

"Do you feel awake and energetic?" Marian asked, a small smile on her face.

"Get to the point."

"Well…" Bethany started. "You were up there for longer than…"

"You spent an entire day up there." Aveline said flatly.

Cole looked shocked for a moment, he slept an entire day away, but he figured it must be from the lack of sleep in New Marais. "Eh, I went a week or two without sleep."

"That explains that." Marian said.

"What? Is there something else?"

"I didn't see you in the Fade."

Now that she mentioned it, "I don't remember being in the Fade."

"And he defies the laws of nature!" She exclaimed while dramatically throwing her arms up.

"And you are the daughter of the God of Drama." He retorted.

She actually seemed to consider it, "that would make me a half-god…"

"Maker…" Bethany sighed.

"Oh come on, I'm not being serious." She paused when they heard footsteps, "Don't look now, but I think that's our man."

A grey-haired man walked out of the gate, "Leandra! Damn girl the years haven't been kind to you!" He said while they hugged each other. "Let me say this up front, I wasn't expecting this, the Blight, I thought you'd be Fereldan for life."

"Oh Gamlem, Malcolm fell to the Darkspawn and Carver never returned from Ostagar!" She tried not to cry.

"Don't drop that on me here, Leandra. I don't even know if I can get you in."

"But, what about the estate? Surely there's room there?"

"Right, about the estate… it's gone, to settle a debt."

"Then there's no hope…" the mother Hawke lowered her head for a moment.

"Not quite! I've managed to bring up some old contacts, and they can pay your way into Kirkwall."

"What's the catch?" Marian asked.

"You will have to work with them for a year."

"A year!?" Leandra gasped.

"Trust me when I say this is the best offer a refugee can get."

"Alright Uncle, it's not like there's anything better to do. Who am I looking for?"

"I've convinced them to come into the courtyard to meet you personally. First there's Meeran, he leads the group of mercenaries called the Red Iron. Athenril is a smuggler. Either one can get you into Kirkwall, just convince one of them that you're worth the trouble."

Marian walked away from Gamlem, Leandra stayed with him while the rest followed. "Who are you going to choose?" Cole asked.

"Mercenarism of course, I'm not going to spend a year being sneaky."

"Is that even a word?" Bethany asked.

"Does it matter if it is a word?" She began walking towards a grey haired man in armor. "Meeran?"

He turned around, "And you must be Hawke." The two shook hands. "Gamlem better be right when he said you will be useful."

She smiled, "I am! Just point the way and things will get killed."

"Right, noble bastard Friedrich gave my men some bad information, nearly got them killed. Now he's waiting for a ship to get out of here. If he sees me or my men, he'll run, but he doesn't know you. Make sure something happens to him, and I will make sure no one asks why."

"Where's the guy hiding?"

He pointed at the walkway ahead of him, "He's in the other courtyard."

Marian began walking towards her destination. Upon entering the courtyard, there was three men in the far corner. Cole let out a radar pulse, "There's about five more hiding."

"How do you know?" Bethany asked.

"Everyone has neuroelectric energy in them, and I am able to sense it."

"Sounds useful." Marian said.

"Have his men moved?" The man in fancy clothing asked the other armored ones.

"No, he's waiting for us to make a move."

"I don't like this! What will we do when the ship gets here?" Friedrich turned around, "Wait, who are you?"

"I came here to give you all some ales, but I drank them on the way."

"Meeran sent them!"

"I'm not an idiot, I could've figured it out for myself." He said while looking at his guard, "Look, I don't know what that pissant is paying you, but I'll double it! Just let me go."

"Then I would like five tickets into Kirkwall."

"Pay your way into Kirkwall? I don't have that kind of money!"

"So the Red Iron sends refugees after us?"

"Don't just stand there, kill them!" Friedrich said as he drew his sword.

Cole may not know much about swordplay, but from the way those guys handled their weapons, he could safely assume they were not trained very well. Aveline killed one guard, Marian knocked the other one out with her staff, which glowed briefly when it struck the man's head and Cole shot a Magnum Bolt at the target's head, the amount of volts were more than enough to grant him a swift death.

The other guards that the man hired stepped out of the shadows. "I wasn't paid enough for this!" One of the men said before leaving, the others following his lead.

"You be wary when using your electricity, Cole." Marian said. "The Templars won't tolerate casting magic in public." She raised her hand to stop him, "I know you don't use mana to make it, but I doubt the Templars would care."

She turned to the target's corpse and began searching his pockets. "Is this really necessary Hawke?" Aveline asked.

"Oh, it's just a habit, I always seem to find something useful from the dead." She went into one of the pants' pockets, "And five gold coins!" She repeated the process for the other two bodies and found nothing.

As the group walked back Cole asked, "And dare I ask how looting bodies became a habit?"

"Bandits and the like were common near the outskirts of Lothering. They usually had a few coppers on them, but it did help us out."

"You didn't have a job?"

"Carver was the only one who had something that could even be called a job." Bethany said.

"Father didn't want Bethany or me stressing ourselves too much, for 'special' reasons." Marian picked up her speed when she neared Meeran. "Dead and buried." She paused, "Well, dead anyway."

"Impressive," He held out his hand which she shook, "Welcome to the Red Iron, tell Gamlem I'm making the arrangements now."

Another short walk and the group had reached Gamlem and Leandra, "Well?" The uncle asked.

"I've been accepted."

"Good, I'll ask him when the bribes can be made." He left the group.

"We made it." Marian said.

"And we're here to stay." Bethany added.

"If only Malcolm and Carver were here." Leandra whispered.

"And Wesley." Aveline said.

"Never thought I would work for mercenaries." Cole said.

"Well, let's begin the adventure, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Cole's weapon? Well it won't be cheap with all the electrical resist runes it needs. Also, he won't always get to avoid the Fade, consider this dreamless sleep, a moment of peace before the storm. Chapters will start to get longer as well, since the past two were the Prologue missions, so they should start to get as long as the couple of chapters.

Thanks for reading and sticking through the waits. And more thanks for the followers/favoriters.


	7. Chapter 6: Bzzt!

Chapter 6: Bzzt!

A slaver dashed through the narrow corridors that populated Lowtown, he was being chased by Marian Hawke, who was adorned in leather armor and a shortsword. While she was still getting used to the armor and weapon, she fought in melee quite well… for a mage. The slaver turned around to summon a quick spell that would freeze his pursuer's progress, only for the mana flowing through him to get countered. Marian had a smirk on her face, while she didn't use many fireballs or bolts of lightning while doing her jobs in Kirkwall, she was getting a firm grip on counter-magic and sustaining spells that boosted her close-combat performance.

The slaver stood shocked for a moment before running again, and when he turned around one of the many corners, he was pushed down by a powerful force. On top of him was Cole Macgrath, who was standing on a ledge of a two-story house before slamming into the slaver. The conduit gave him a quick jolt to incapacitate the target.

Marian soon caught up, "Aw, I had him."

"It doesn't matter to seem where I go," Cole started, "People don't look up."

Hawke grabbed the unconscious man, "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"The guards said they wanted him dead or alive."

"Yeah I know," She said before pulling her shortsword out, "And they'll get him dead." She slit the man's throat, and for a small moment, she felt the whispers of power, but she easily brushed them off. She saw his uncertainty, "I told you what slavers do, there is no reason for them to live."

"I understand." And he really did, but the thing that disturbed him was the face she made when she encountered the slavers. They have been in Kirkwall for about a year and they already saw the worst of it. People dragged off the streets at night by slavers looking for some quick gold, bandits hiding in the shadows until they see someone worth stealing from, and the general tension that loomed over the poorer parts of the city. It's been three days since they paid their debts with the Red Iron, and Hawke was roaming the streets for the slavers and thieves in addition to the odd jobs she did, probably working more than she did with the mercenaries.

"I'm fine, Cole." She said, somehow knowing that he was thinking about her. "But we need the gold, the sooner we can do the expedition, the sooner we can rest."

"You won't be able to go if you keep pushing your body like this."

She looked like she was about to counter the point, but sighed instead, "Alright, I'll tell the guard about this job and we'll go grab a drink. Go on, I will meet you at the Hanged Man."

Cole nodded before walking off, finding his way around quickly enough, he practically had the entire map of Kirkwall burned into his brain, except the sewers of Darktown. He opened the door to the Hanged Man and was greeted with the usual smell of vomit and bad ale. He walked up to the bar and Corff came to him, "One mug, send it to the suite." Cole hated the ale here, he would rather have a bottle of beer back from his world, but it was the only alcohol he could get here without breaking the budget.

Cole placed a few silvers for the ale, and Corff grabbed the money before getting a mug. Cole made his way toward the suite, Varric's suite. The dwarf was the one who proposed the idea of getting fifty gold coins to persuade his brother to let them onto the expedition. "Sparks!" Varric called out when Cole entered the room.

"Keep trying." He said as he sat down on one of the chairs. He saw a rather uncommon person sitting on a chair near Varric, "Hey, Bethany."

"Hello Cole." She said while her usual blush showed. "Varric was telling me about the time you took on a squad of Templars by shocking them in their metal armor." Even though she was a rather naïve woman, she sounded doubtful about the story.

"It's true!" He said while Cole glared at him, "Well most of it."

"You can't tell one story without stretching it?" One of the barmaids came in with a mug of ale and placed it in front of Cole, "Thanks." He said.

"I thought you didn't like the ale here?" The dwarf asked.

"I don't, but there's not much else to drink." His face showed disgust as he took a gulp of the terrible ale.

"Yes, the strongest shit you have!" He heard a voice sound across the room. It was Marian as she walked into the room.

The room was silent for a moment as she sat down beside her sister. "Rough day?" Varric was the first to speak.

"Rough isn't a strong enough word."

"Are you okay, sister?"

"Tired, exhausted, beaten, muscles are burning, and overall feeling pretty shitty."

"Thought about taking a break?" Varric asked.

"Don't start." A barmaid came in and gave Marian her drink, who took several gulps before slamming down the mug.

"I'm serious."

"You should, sister. I don't want you turning into Gamlem."

Marian smiled, "That was a low blow." She began laughing anyway. Her rich laughter filled the room for several moments before she stopped, Cole chuckled at the display, Bethany giggled a little, and Varric raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked after Varric's action.

"Is this the same Hawke that was tracking down slavers a few days ago?"

"You've heard me laugh before."

"Not like that."

She shrugged, "Must be a sibling thing, then."

Varric turned to Cole, "So, Sparky, I remember hearing that you said that there were many more of you back where you lived."

Marian smirked, "Sparky?"

Cole groaned at the nickname, "That's what I heard."

"You don't know?"

"I only known about a dozen, besides the Conduits that had their powers forced into them."

"Forced?" Marian asked.

"You said that a thing in your body determines if you're a Conduit." Varric said.

He sighed, he didn't mean to mention anything about Bertrand's Conduit business. "People who have the Conduit Gene are considered Prime Conduits, but some scientists found a way to transfer a Conduit's power to a normal human."

"Why?"

"The leader of the Militia in New Marais, Bertrand, had the Transfer Device made so he could sell and ship super-soldiers to other countries."

"That's insane!" The dwarf exclaimed.

"It was, I stopped the bastard before he even got his first shipment out."

"What did the other Conduits control?" Bethany asked.

"There was who had Psychonesis, Pyrochonesis,…"

"Could you not use the 'fancy' words?" Marian asked.

"Fine, one who could move stuff with his mind, one who could control fire, another who had ice, then electricity, mind control, and one that could cause an explosion with the effects of a Ray Sphere."

"Mind control? How?" The younger Hawke asked.

"With some sort of black tar." Cole shivered at the thought of Sasha. "She was a crazy bitch."

"And one of them was like a walking Ray Sphere?" Varric asked.

"The Beast."

"You asked me about the Beast when you woke up in Fereldan." Marian stated.

"I did."

"Was it your enemy?"

"He was an exceptionally powerful Conduit that I had to stop."

"Did you?"

There was a long pause, "…I don't know." He stood up, "But I'm sure he's still alive."

"Why?" Varric asked.

"Because the RFI was to kill all Conduits, The Beast, me, all of them."

"And since you're alive…"

"It didn't work."

"Maybe it didn't work on you?" Bethany said.

"I **felt **myself dying, I **saw **the blast before I died, yet here I am."

"Maybe the Maker had plans for you?"

"The Maker doesn't exist where I come from, and besides I'm not that much into religion."

"Hawke! Thank the Maker I found you." The red-haired guardswoman said as she walked into the room.

"What earth-shattering event requires my attention this time?"

"You were to join me to search for Donnic in Lowtown twenty minutes ago!" Aveline's face turned nearly as red as her hair.

"Oh, right," She stumbled out of her seat.

"You're not drunk are you?"

"Drunk? No, just a little tipsy."

Aveline groaned, "I don't have time for this, Hawke. Cole let's go!"

Cole glared at Marian, "You owe me." He said before leaving with Aveline.

"So, Diamondback?" Marian asked as she sat back down.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to play while you're tipsy?" Bethany asked.

"Pfft, this ale couldn't get me tipsy even if I drank four mugs of it."

"Sister!"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Hawke!" The dwarf exclaimed.

"Lying is quite easy, acting it out is a little tougher."

"I see him, Aveline!" Cole said as he dropped down from a house.

"Where?"

"In that alleyway, he's cornered by several street thugs."

"Then let's go!"

"Woah there," He said and Aveline looked at him, "you distract them and I'll snipe a few from the rooftops before joining you, okay?"

"Right." Aveline waited until Cole was back on the building before going into the alley.

"Well, well, another guard." The leader of the group said. "Come to save your buddy?"

"Release him!"

"No way," and he drew his sword out, "Step any closer and he'll have a rather nasty cut on his throat." He glared at her, "Put your weapons down, nice and slowly."

Aveline slowly lowered her weapons, but before she put them down, two precision bolts knocked out the two closest guards near the leader, and the leader was pulled onto the rooftop by an electric tether. "Have a nice fall." Cole said before dropping the leader three stories. A concealed archer let an arrow loose towards Cole, who raised his Polarity Shield, causing the arrow to bounce harmlessly off. Before the archer could shoot another arrow, he was ran through by Aveline's sword, the duo managed to kill off the rest of the thugs without a problem.

"Guardsman…" Aveline said as she tried to wake Donnic.

"A-Aveline?" The man stuttered, "Thank the Maker." He gasped, "Listen guardswoman, this was a set-up, the satchel, it has confidential material in it."

"Which would be valuable for thieves." She got the guardsman to a sitting position, "The captain will answer for this. Can you walk?"

Donnic grunted as he tried to stand, "The pain is too great. I think those thugs used some kind of poison on their blades."

Cole dropped from the rooftops, creating a small dust cloud. "I can help with that."

"You have anti-venom on you?" Aveline asked.

"How did you survive that?" Donnic asked after he recovered from his shock.

"I'm special, and I mean I can help with the pain." But then Cole remembered what guards wore, "But I don't know if it will help since you're wearing metal."

"What are you suggesting?"

"My Pulse Heal probably wouldn't go well with metal."

"Are you a mage?" Donnic asked.

"You might not believe it, but I'm from a different world. I'm a Conduit."

"I don't know why, but I trust you."

"I can heal you, but your armor has to be off during the heal," Donnic gave him a weird look, "I'd rather not shock-cook you."

"Then hurry." Donnic removed the metal armor and Aveline turned around.

"Alright, you'll feel a small shock." Cole charged up his hands, "Clear!" He said as he shocked the guardsman's legs.

"Amazing." Donnic said. "They feel, new." Aveline coughed, "Right, my armor." The guardsman put his gear back on, "Thank you, both of you."

"Could you keep this a secret, my electricity?"

"Of course. Aveline!" He called, "Here's the documents, I trust you can expose the captain."

"Consider it done."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I wanted to say that I'm not doing all the missions _in the story_, I'll post some missions in the story, and others will be implied that they were completed. Other than that, thanks for reading, and thanks for those who followed/favorited. See ya next time!


End file.
